


touching himself

by senpaisatanwolnot



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senpaisatanwolnot/pseuds/senpaisatanwolnot
Kudos: 1





	touching himself

i laid on my bed really bored but also really horny, i knew i shouldnt do this but i did it anyway, i took my phone and took a pic of myself in the mirrior, 

"hey baby" i texted dean and waited for a response back, in a few minuets he texted back 

"hey casey...whats up?" he said 

"um nothing.. just thinking about you" i said biting my lip 

"thinking about me? Casey dont do this now, im driving and im right next to sam" he said 

"oh? well i wouldnt want you to get hard" i said sending a picture, 

"casey stop sending me pictures.. this is making me want you. fuck you are so hot" he said 

"what will you do if i dont?" i texted back and waited for him to text me back while i pulled my panties down and started touching myself 

"fuck stop.. i cant do this now" he said really frustrated, at that point sam got out of the car and went to go get food, and he called me 

"hey daddy" i said in a low sexy voice, 

"dont daddy me now, Casey you have made me really hard" he said in a low husky voice 

"have i now?" i said still touching myself 

"are you touching yourself?" he asked in a low voice 

"i am daddy" i said making him even more frusturated, 

"fuck casey, i am so hard, i bet you are so wet right now" he said still in a low voice now growling a little bit 

"i am really wet" i said and then Sam came back and dean said he would call me back and they drove to a motel and at this point dean was really hard and could not get that image of me out of his brain, he laid down on the bed and sam said he was going to leave for a little while and work on the case, 

"now where were we?" he asked as he unzipped his pants and touched himself through his boxers, 

"i am still touching myself" i said moaning a little bit 

"tell me how" he said as he got his hard cock out of his boxers and moved his hands up and down releasing a low growl 

"touching my clit slowly and feeling how wet i am while thinking about your hands on my body" i said moaning through 

"fuckk keep going" he said as he moved his hands slowly 

"what are you thinking about?" i asked removing my top 

"im thinking about how hot you are, the way you moan, the way you look at me when you want more" he said as he moaned through his words 

"Fuckk daddy" i moaned getting close 

"i love it when you call me daddy, makes me want to fuck you" he said as he kept going and was almost getting close, 

"i cant wait for you to fuck me" i said saying the last word almost screaming 

"scream for me baby" he said as he kept going himself, imagining me ontop of him, teasing him and hearing my almost scream made him almost cum, i kept going and going, putting my fingers in there and going faster and faster until i screamed a moan that made him cum too 

"fuckkk daddy" i said arching my back as i moaned 

"we should do this more often" dean said 

"fuck.. yes we should" i said out of breath, i laid there as he cleaned himself up 

"we will be back tomarrow, i love you baby" he said 

"love you too" i said and closed the phone


End file.
